


If your OTP had a kid, which one would sneak the kid a cookie after the other said no?

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	If your OTP had a kid, which one would sneak the kid a cookie after the other said no?

John sighed. “Philip, for the last time, no cookies before dinner. You’ll spoil your appetite.”

Pip pouted, but nodded. He went to Alexander instead. “Papa, can I have a cookie?”

He put down his book. “Well, what did daddy say?”

“You know what he said! He always says no!” Philip whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex chuckled. “You should listen to him.”

Philip tugged at his sleeve. “Please?” He looked up at him with big, brown puppy dog eyes.

Alexander sighed. “Okay.”

“Yay!”

He got up and went to the kitchen where John was making dinner and hugged him from behind. “Hey, there.”

John smiled. “Hey.” He turned around and kissed Alexander, who kissed back with one eye open. With John distracted, he snagged a cookie from the jar and gave it to Philip, who disappeared with it quietly. John pulled away. It wasn’t the first time.

“Alex!”

“I’m sorry! He gave me the eyes!”

John rolled his eyes and turned back to the food. “Someone’s not getting dessert tonight.” He glanced back for a second. “And its not Pip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
